


Showers, Secrets, and Stolen Moments

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Series: Royal Wedding Series [8]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, Reader Insert, Secrets, he may freeze, he'll deny it, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: You wipe your face clean of makeup, pack the makeup in your bag to get ready to go tomorrow, climb into bed, and read the message that T’Challa has left on your kimoyo beads.My love, the time is almost here.  I can not wait to walk into this new chapter with you. Tony, Steve, and Okoye have each made estimates about when I will freeze. But I’d spend forever freezing if I could stop time to just be with you. Sleep tight, my love. I shall see you at the altar.’’This man…You place the kimoyo bead bracelet on your nightstand, turn off your light and stare straight at the moon, knowing T'Challa is more than likely doing the same.Tomorrow is your last day being Y/F/N Y/L/N.Tomorrow, you will become Y/N/, Queen of Wakanda.





	Showers, Secrets, and Stolen Moments

luff, secret keeping, hinting to a surprise, and mother-daughter moments ahead.

Wedding Shower- Showers  
It is three days before your wedding when you find yourself enjoying an impromptu bridal shower thrown together by Shuri.  
‘’This was all Shari’s idea and doing, I promise,’’ Ramonda tells you as she walks with you to the banquet hall, where many guests are gathered.  
Your parents are here, as are your three friends. Deonna, your best friend, Katherine, who is your former co-worker, and your college roommate, Elle, are all here, ready to celebrate with you.  
T’Challa is having his own guy’s day, as you two have agreed to custom to not see each other the entire day before the wedding. He is spending the day with M’Baku, doing who knows what.   
He’d also invited Steve Roger, Tony Stark, and some other Avengers, as well as Everett Ross. Though he considers them colleagues now, he still seems a bit agitated with each of them, including M’Baku, if the faces of annoyance he keeps sending you through text are any indication.   
He’d better get used to it, though seeing as they are invited to the bachelor party Steve and Tony are forcing him to have.  
‘’I’ll indulge her. She’s considering this her wedding present to me,’’ you tell Ramonda.  
After your talk to T’Challa, you seem a bit less frazzled, which is good. Shuri knew something was up, but she didn’t press it. You figured T’Challa either asked her to not ask you, or she really did not care all that much.  
Either way, you were grateful that the conversation you’d had with T’Challa could stay between the two of you until after the wedding.   
You look around the room and see everyone having a good time, Shuri being the perfect hostess to the room full of ladies.  
‘’Y/N,’’ Shuri rushes over, braids bouncing against her back, ‘’Mother! You both look stunning.’’  
Shuri is wearing a yellow, mesh dress that makes her skin look radiant, and her braids hang down in a half up, half down hairstyle.  
Ramonda is wearing yellow as well, looking every bit radiant and regal as she really is.  
You are wearing the green dress that your mother and dad gifted you. It fits you like a glove, with an A-Line, knee length skirt. You are wearing the heels that Shuri designed for you. You have the necklace that Ramonda gave you,and you have the shiny ring that T’Challa gave you when you proposed.  
You look, and for once, feel, like the queen that you will be in two days’ time.  
‘’My queen,’’ Shuri bows in playfulness.  
‘’Stop it, stop it,’’ you laugh, returning the Wakandan Salute that she gives you.  
‘’It’s about time you showed up to the party. It is for you, after all,’’ Deonna bounces over to you, her natural curls a framing her face.  
‘’I have not seen you since last summer, and this is the welcoming I get?’’  
‘’Yes, it is,’’ she hugs you tightly., ‘’I mean, you did good work. That prince is tall, dark, and handsome.I don’t mind living in a castle for a week. But I miss my girl, and I didnt take a whole week off to not spend time with you.’’  
‘’Leave her alone,’’ Katherine rolls her eyes good naturedly running a hand through her light brown hair, ‘’Go flirt with… what’s his name? M’Baku. Go flirt with him again.’’  
‘’Deonna, really,’’ you laugh, remembering all of the times she’d flirt with strangers while you were out.  
‘’He’s single, is he not,’’ she raises a perfectly arched, dark eyebrow, ‘’Look at him over there. Looking like a whole snack.’’  
‘’You are a MESS,’’ you cackle as Ellen walks over.  
‘’Now, I have been telling you that for YEARS, ever since you introduced me to her,’’ Ellen laughs then, wrapping an arm around you, her thick, brown hair hitting you in the face, ‘’It’s good to see you.’’  
Ramonda and Shuri have already met your friends, seeing as they were at the palace when they arrived, so they leave to engage in conversation with your mother.  
‘’Tell me! How are things back home,’’ you ask, and they sit you down to catch you up on all of the latest gossip and such in your hometown.

Thirty minutes later, you are laughing so hard you are in tears.  
‘’Girl, I’m not playing with you. He is fine, alright? He stopped by the palace nad I am telling you, M’Baku and I have a connection,’’ Deonna looks up dreamily, and you watch as Ellen and Katherine shake in laughter.  
‘’I can’t,’’ you wipe the tears from your eyes, ‘’Ugh. I’ve missed my girls so much.’’  
‘’We’ve missed you, too!’’  
‘’But, we are glad that you’re happy,’’ Elena finishes for Katherine, ‘’We have got to hang out again when you come visit.’’  
‘’And you have got to bring me whatever Shuri uses to moisturize. Look at her. Skin glowing,’’ Deonna says.  
‘’Thank you,’’ Shuri laugh as she walks over, ‘’I will be sure to give you a jar after the wedding. For now, though, it is time for the bride-to-be to mingle with other guests and open gifts.’’   
You nod then, standing and smoothing out your outfit, placing a pleasant smile on your face.  
And you find that it is truly genuine in this moment.

The Rehearsal Dinner- Stolen Moments  
Two days before the wedding, you are visiting T’Challa in his chambers, your giggles bouncing off of the wall as he attacks your neck with kisses.  
‘’You smell so good, my love. I love the perfume that Katherine gave you.’’  
‘’You’re gonna love the lingerie that Ellen gave me even more,’’ you purr, capturing his lips with yours again.  
’’Mmm is that a promise,’’ T’Challa questions, biting your lip hungrily.  
For some reason, you’ve been craving him even more the past week. Not just physically, but emotionally mentally. When he’s around, it’s like you’re on your own little world until someone makes you come back down.  
It may be because you’re holding something so intimate between you two, but it’s only served to strengthen your relationship even more.  
T’Challa rolls so that he is half on top of you, staring at you with those bright eyes and that dazzling smile.  
‘’You’re so handsome,’’ you tell him, smiling into the kiss when he presses his full, warm lips to yours.  
‘’My love, would you please stop teasing me. I can not wait for the wedding night. To have a whole week all to ourselves before we meet up with Tony.’’  
His breath heats your ear, and you shiver before pressing a kiss to his cheek, ‘’Keep that up, and we won’t make it to the rehearsal dinner, Y/N.’’  
‘’Is that a promise,’’ you question, repeating his words from earlier, and he laughs before pressing a kiss to your forehead.   
‘’Stolen moments are lovely, my love. But I am afraid that we’d better get going. I’d hate for your parents or my mother to find us in such a compromising position.’’  
The stolen moment is over, and it’s time for you to give your time to others now.  
But you’re waiting for the break that you’ll soon have well it will just be you and T’Challa.

 

‘’T’Challa, you will stand here. You will face me,’’ Jelani, who is officiating your wedding, speaks, ‘’First, Efua will walk down the aisle.’’  
Your student strudes down the aisle, soaking up all of the attention from the adults in the room.  
‘’Now, I am going to ask for Katherine, Ellen, and Deonna,’’ Jelani says, and you don’t miss how his eyes scan over your three beautiful friends.  
Deonna, Ellen, and Katherine all understood you making Shuri your maid of honor, but they are still having a position in the wedding.  
Nakia’s cousin, Khari, and two men T’Challa attended school with- Kofi and Tatenda, are also groomsmen.  
Surprise, surprise, M’Baku is his best man.  
The two have become like brothers in a way, ever since T’Challa’s friendship with W’Kabi dissolved.  
The way Deonna is eyeing M’Baku almost makes you laugh as Shuri rolls down the aisle next, and you have to bite your lip before the giggle escapes.  
‘’And now, the bride.’’  
That’s your cue.

 

Later, when the food is served, T’Challa gives you a spoonful of his rice, adn you savor the taste of it.  
‘’I’m so glad this is on the menu,’’ you tell him afterwards, ‘’I’ve been craving this so much.’’  
‘’I am not surprised. It is my favorite,’’ he tells you before taking a bite himself.  
‘’Your kisses sometimes taste like this.’’  
‘’Your kisses sometimes taste like coffee and cheesecake.’’  
‘’I can’t stand you.’’  
‘’I know, my love.’’  
‘’We’re doing a toast,’’ Shuri pops up then, giving you and T’Challa glasses of wine, ‘’This is from M’Baku.’’  
‘’This is your gift,’’ he says pointedly, ‘’As is my presence.’’  
This man…  
‘’Thank you, M’Baku,’’ you and T’Challa both try to suppress your laughter at his bluntness.  
Ramonda leads the toast, and your not sure if it’s your emotions or the excitement but you tear up.  
‘’To T’Challa and Y/N,’’ she says, and everyone repeats, raising their glasses and drinking from the cups.  
‘’Y/N,’’ M’Baku looks to you, ‘’Why are you not drinking the wine?’’  
‘’It gives me a headache,’’ you answer honestly, taking a sip of your water.  
‘’T’Challa gives me a headache,’’ he jokes.  
‘’Same.’’  
‘’Are you finished,’’ T’Challa asks, and you and M’Baku both have a light hearted laugh at his expense.  
‘’I’m sorry, T’Challa,’’ you kiss his pouting lips, and can’t help but to smile when he does.  
Just two more days.

Bachelor Party- Secrets  
This is is, the night before your wedding, and the butterflies are finally at rest for a few hours.  
‘’Whose bright idea was it for me to have a bachelorette party,’’ you question as your mother sits on your bed in your, watching you get ready for your bachelorette party.  
‘’Deonna, Katherine, and Ellen’s. This is their gift to you.’  
You’re dressed in a black, knee length dress that fits you so nicely, you almost consider sending a picture to T’Challa, but do not.  
No need in ‘’Teasing’’ him while ‘’he’s out with the guys’’, as he’d claim you were doing.  
Which, yes, would be your primary reason for sending you the picture in the first place.  
If he could send you pictures knowing how fine he looked tonight,you had no qualms about doing the same.  
‘’I’m happy you found someone like him,’’ your mother says as you do your makeup, winging your eyeliner, ‘’You’re positively… glowing from spending so much time with T’Challa.’’  
You catch her eyes in your vanity mirror, and you know that she knows what you and T’Challa are up to.   
‘’Thank you, mom.’’  
‘’He’s getting a good woman. I hope that he knows that.’’  
‘’He does. After all of the terrible first date stories I’ve lived and my friends have told me of, he’s a breath of fresh air.’’  
‘’I bet he is. I wish you could see the way that he looks at you. It’s amazing.’’  
‘’If it is anything like the way that dad looks at you, then I am good,’’ you tell her, picking up the new colored lipstick.  
She smiles then, looking around your room that is now almost empty, everything having been moved to the palace or placed into storage.  
‘’Are you ready to say goodbye to the single life? To your apartment and life as you know it?’’  
Tomorrow morning, you will be broadcast on major news outlets everywhere. Famous people and all of Wakanda will watch as you pledge your life and love and loyalty to not only T’Challa, but to their country.  
You’ve gone over the rules of what you are allowed to do, and what you are not allowed to do, as queen.  
You’ve studied the history of Wakanda, asking questions when necessary.  
You’ve rehearsed everything that you could, and hope that what you could not rehearse runs smoothly.  
You’ve let go, and decided that what will be will be.  
You’re more than ready.  
‘’I am. I’m ready to step into my future with T’Challa.’’  
Your steps are not always calculated, but this one sure is.  
And the odds are definitely weighing in your favor.

 

You’re cackling now, holding on to Shuri as Deonna sings a karaoke cover of a Backstreet Boys song.  
Shuri is recording for ‘’Research purposes’’ as she claims.  
‘’She needs to stoooop,’’ Katherine laughs as well, watching Deonna’s clap and sing to the song, looking fierce in her red, knee length, halter dress.   
Ellen has removed her glasses to wipe the tears that have begun to form in her eyes as she guffawed at Deonna’s eccentric performance.  
‘’Has anyone noticed that those cute men have stop sending drinks to our table since she started,’’ Ellen asks.  
Shuri’s head is on her arms on the table, she’s laughing so hard, ‘’I don’t even care, this is worth it.’’  
‘’Here, you all can have my drinks. I am not thirsty anymore. I don’t want to risk a headache on my big day.’’  
‘’Your day is gonna be perfect. And soona s you and T’Challa leave for your honeymoon, I am retreating right back to my lab,’’ Shuri reminds you, as she’s been spending less hours in her lab due to helping train you and plan the wedding and rehearse for the wedding.   
‘’Yet, you still manage to fit in time to make fun of your brother.’’  
And, yet, you know she adores him and that she is the apple of his eye.  
‘’That’s fine, this is so worth it,’’ you chuckle, taking a sip of your water and a bite of the cake.  
You are wearing a sash that says you are the bride-to-be and a crown, though you know everyone already knows that. You just had to indulge Shuri and Deonna, or else have them subtly complain about it forever.  
‘’That’s how you do it, girls,’’ Deonna says as she exits the stage, hands on her hips.  
‘’You know that’ not true.’’  
‘’Shut up, Katherine.’’  
‘’Ladies, as much as I would love to argue, we should be getting home. It is nearly midnight. We must be up by seven tomorrow.’’  
The girls and two members of the Dora Milaje escort you to your apartment before they return to the palace.  
You wipe your face clean of makeup, pack the makeup in your bag to get ready to go tomorrow, climb into bed, and read the message that T’Challa has left on your kimoyo beads.  
My love, the time is almost here. I can not wait to walk into this new chapter with you. Tony, Steve, and Okoye have each made estimates about when I will freeze. But I’d spend forever freezing if I could stop time to just be with you. Sleep tight, my love. I shall see you at the altar.’’  
This man…  
You place the kimoyo bead bracelet on your nightstand, turn off your light and stare straight at the moon, knowing T'Challa is more than likely doing the same.  
Tomorrow is your last day being Y/F/N Y/L/N.  
Tomorrow, you will become Y/N/, Queen of Wakanda.  
Tomorrow, you will be T’Challa’s wife, and others will find out that you are soon to be even more.  
You fall asleep tonight with a smile on your face.  
Because, soon, a brand new life will begin for you.

Disclaimer- I own none of the Marvel characters mentioned, they belong to their respective and rightful owners. I own the characters of Efua, T’Challa’s groomsmen Kofi and Khari and Tatenda, Jelani and reader’s friends.


End file.
